


Homophobic

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Grindr, Jealous Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Eddie finds out Richie has a new man and immediately hates him. Eddie begins to fear he is homophobic after they fight.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	Homophobic

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @reddiegays

They’d done it. They’d killed the clown and escaped with their lives, only just but they were all alive. The Losers dragged Eddie’s barely alive body out of the crumbling house and into the street, rushing him straight to hospital. He spent weeks recovering, Richie keeping a vigil by his bedside. It was a long and slow recovery but once Eddie was deemed well enough, he was leaving for California with Richie; somewhere along the line they’d agreed to live together and it made sense, neither willing to be parted again.

Everything had been going smoothly for the first several weeks. Myra had given Eddie a relatively stress-free divorce, mostly because Richie refused to let her ruin Eddie’s peaceful recovery. They were in each other’s space constantly and bickered often but neither would change anything. Richie changed Eddie’s bandages, helped him dress and even, after much persuading, assisted him to shower (Eddie set many ground rules before he let Richie do so, including making him remove his glasses. It had been extremely awkward and they vowed never to mention it again.)

It wasn’t all work and no play. They ate together, cuddled on the couch every night, watched TV and shared a bed, Eddie insisting it was because Richie had night terrors whilst Richie just wanted him close in case he wasn’t there when he woke up. Once Eddie was strong enough, they went for walks (well, Eddie in his wheelchair since he couldn’t manage long distances). Richie described every flower in detail until Eddie chuckled and told him it was his legs that didn’t work, not his eyes; the comedian didn’t care, he’d do anything to hear Eddie laugh.

Eddie himself began to take notice of things about Richie he hadn’t seen before. He tended to hum to himself when he was writing. The way he looked so proud when helping Eddie with his exercises. How soft he looked when he was sleeping. How fucking _funny_ he was suddenly; they’d be innocently watching some shitty documentary and Richie would say something in some stupid voice and have Eddie nearly choking on his water. But it was always in their quietest moments, when Richie would rest his head in Eddie’s lap whilst he read, subconsciously playing with Richie’s hair…that was true bliss. His heart was so full and he loved Richie so much. His best friend.

That all changed about three months in.

Richie was in the shower and Eddie was bored, flicking through the television channels in the hopes on finding something, anything to keep his mind from drifting to the bathroom. The ping of Richie’s cell distracted him and he glanced at the Grindr message pop-up.

**tyler69er:** _oh baby if ur dick is as big as ur mouth, we’re gonna get on fine_ 🍆💦

Eddie’s blood ran cold. He knew Richie was gay, they all did. He’d told the Losers at the dinner they’d enjoyed before parting ways. They’d all offered him unconditional support, of course. Something about seeing it in person, however, triggered inside Eddie and he just felt angry. He needed air; he’d been growing more confident on his crutches and decided a walk around the block to stretch his legs sounded good right about now. He was gone before Richie returned from his shower.

Eddie wished he could run. He wanted to run like he used to, as fast as he could go. He didn’t know why he was so mad. It was ridiculous. Richie was lovely and deserved happiness with whatever sleazy whore he found on that degrading app. He took a slow walk back to their apartment and let himself in. The last thing he’d been expecting to see was Richie making out with some guy on their couch.

“What the fuck?”

Richie looked up with a grin, clearly oblivious to Eddie’s anger, “hey, Eds. This is Tyler. Tyler, my roommate Eddie Spaghetti.”

“Hey,” Tyler smiled, offering Eddie a polite wave. He took note of the shorter man’s scowl and added awkwardly, “um, cool crutches.”

Eddie didn’t reply. He glared at Richie, a scowl on his face, “I was gone for fifteen fucking minutes, dude! If you want to get rid of me, just say…”

“What the fuck is your problem?” Richie looked genuinely confused. He was on his feet now, his hand in Tyler’s. This did nothing to improve Eddie’s mood.

“My problem?” Eddie was nearly yelling, hobbling over to the kitchen table to sit down. He massaged his thigh, still mad, “excuse me for not wanting to see a live porn show when I walk into my own apartment.”

“Fuck you, this is my place, too!”

Tyler looked between the arguing friends, clearing his throat, “maybe I should-”

"No,” Richie seized Tyler’s arm, staring directly at Eddie, “Tyler is staying tonight, Eddie. And we’re gonna fuck. Loud!”

Eddie felt his stomach screw up in disgust and he looked away, unable to picture the two of them together without feeling sick. Tyler, meanwhile, looked like he wished he was anywhere else. Neither Eddie nor Richie planned on backing down, both too stubborn to quit. Eddie kicked his shoes off and muttered under his breath.

“Not in here, you’re not.”

"Are you homophobic or something?” Richie demanded, voicing the thought Eddie had been dreading. Was he? He didn’t think he was. But there was no denying the anger and hatred he felt towards Tyler. When Richie spoke next, he sounded almost heartbroken, “you said you were cool with it.”

The words were out of Eddie’s mouth before he could stop them, “yeah well turns out I’m not cool with it.”

Richie stared at him for a moment, as if hoping he would change his mind. Eddie just ignored him, concentrating on restraining himself from punching Tyler in the face. Then, Richie seized his coat from the rack and stormed out of the apartment with Tyler on his arm. Eddie watched the front door for what felt like hours, hoping Richie would come back so Eddie could apologise for being such an asshole. But he didn’t and, for the first time since moving in together, Eddie went to bed alone.

Eddie slept terribly. He spent the night tossing and turning, reaching out for a person who wasn’t there. He’d really fucked things up and he needed to fix things sooner rather than later. Eddie rolled out of bed and pulled on one of Richie’s shirts, rubbing his eyes as he went to get his phone from the lounge. He was more than a little surprised to find Richie sitting on the couch.

“Rich…”

“Hey, Eds,” he mumbled, not really looking up or acknowledging Eddie’s presence in any other way. The shorter man approached cautiously, using the furniture for support until he was sitting beside Richie. He took a deep breath.

“Richie, I’m so sorry, I don’t know where that came from,” Eddie was nearly sobbing, covering his face with his hands. He was so ashamed of himself but the floodgates were open, there was no stopping him, “I just, I saw you two…kissing and I couldn’t handle it. This is gonna be a massive fucking problem and I don’t want it to be, I’m gonna have to leave and I don’t want to leave, you’re my best friend, I don’t wanna lose you-”

“Eddie, just breathe, yeah?” Richie pulled Eddie against his body, running a calming hand up and down his back. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Eddie’s head, “you’ve got nothing to be sorry about, you’ve been through a lot…”

“That’s no excuse,” Eddie sniffed, holding onto Richie like he was about to leave again, “I’m so sorry, I ruined everything. I ruined your night with Tyler,” he paused, curiosity getting the better of him. He nonchalantly asked, “did you guys…”

"Nah, he’s not really doing it for me,” Richie said with a shrug, glancing down at Eddie with a raised eyebrow, “why?”

“Just wondered,” Eddie murmured, resting his head on Richie’s shoulder. He hated the rush of relief he felt at knowing Richie and Tyler hadn’t actually done anything, “you can do better than him, Richie.”

“Yeah, I really think I can,” Richie smiled, glancing down at Eddie; their eyes met and Richie swallowed, nervously adding, “you know, um, Tyler had this theory. He seemed to think you…liked me? Like a crush?”

Eddie froze, slowly sitting up to look Richie dead in the eyes, “what…I was jealous?”

"That’s what he thinks, yeah,” Richie chuckled nervously, wringing his hands in preparation for the brutal put down, “crazy, right?”

“Oh my god!” Eddie shouted and Richie couldn’t tell if he was mad at him or mad at himself. He was shaking his head, “I’m such an idiot,” before Richie could ask what the fuck he was talking about, Eddie had climbed into his lap and was kissing him. Actually fucking _kissing_ him! Hands-in-his-hair, biting-his-lip, sucking-his-tongue making out and it was amazing. Richie held him, unable to believe what was happening. Eddie pulled away a moment later, panting, “why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Richie was struggling to think, his blood supply having migrated south, “uh…sorry?”

“I’ve been a huge dick, Richie,” Eddie said, pressing his forehead to Richie’s, entwining their hands together, “and I get why you wouldn’t want to be with me. I’m not exactly quick on my feet anymore and-”

"I love you, Eds,” Richie finally said, grinning with the relief at finally admitting it out loud, “these last few months have been the best moments of my life. You are the most amazing person and I’m so fucking in love with you…”

“I love you, too, Richie,” Eddie giggled, kissing Richie sweetly, “I can’t believe I didn’t know!”

“It’s pretty funny…” the comedian began but was firmly cut off by Eddie’s lips. Not that he was complaining at all.

The following morning, Richie had deleted Grindr and he and Eddie were reading the congratulatory messages from the Losers. They snuggled and kissed softly, looking forward to the rest of their lives together.


End file.
